Rae's One Shots
by RaeSoul
Summary: Little one shots that I came up with, but couldn't make into stories. All centered around Danny Phantom. Rated T for Safely. Chapter One: Welcome to my Life


**Rae's One-shots.**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Theme: Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan**

* * *

"Ahgg!" A boy growled, as he reached up to grasp at his black locks of hair in frustration and anger as he paced back and forth across his darkened bedroom. Blue eyes were narrowed as they darted around the empty room, as if looking for any sign of someone being present in the darkness. Dark bags hung under his eyes, showing the stress and sleepless nights that had been following the boy around for the past few months.

The boy, named Daniel Fenton, was age 14 and had currently been have a stressful night just like all the other that came before this one. He was irritated that he couldn't seem to get any time to himself, and why is that you ask?

_Stupid freaking ghost powers. Stupid ghost. Stupid portal._ The boy ranted in his head as he continued to pace furiously. _Why can't I get one single night to myself to just sit back and relax and hang out with my friends? No, wait a minute, I have no friends! Those freakin' traitors left me!_

The boy fought back a noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a whimper, lashing out angrily as the blue walls of his bedroom. He left a small imprint of his fist on the wall, causing him only to get more depressed as he left his arm fall back to his side.

_Freak_

_Loser_

_Useless_

"Maybe Sam and Tucker were right…maybe I am a freak." The boy said bitterly to himself as he twisted away from the damaged wall and walked slowly over to his bed and threw himself backwards onto it so that he could lie on his back, allowing him look up at the glow in the dark stars that covered his ceiling. "The only reason they left me was because of these stupid powers." He said before he threw his hands up in the air with false dramatics' "Oh Danny," he mocked in a high pitched girly voice. "You're too dangerous to be around. We could get in trouble or get hurt with those freaky little powers of yours." He sudden changed his tone down a few more octaves. "Yeah dude, all your ghost fights keep destroying my tech. I'd rather stop having to buy new ones and lying on how they got destroyed in the first place to save your butt."

After finished those mockery voices of his former friends, he lost his tempter and rolled onto his stomach and fired a hot green blast as the lamp beside his bed, shattering it to pieces and sending sparks across the room. "Damn worthless humans. Their lucky I even stopped to save their pathetic little hides! If it wasn't more me and my 'freaky little powers' they would have been killed ages ago! I risked my half-life every damned day to save theirs and all I get is hate and scorn! I'VE HAD IT!" he yelled.

With those final words, a powerful shockwave of energy erupted from the teen's body, practically demolished the whole room and causing the house to shake and rumble from the force. Danny looked around the now destroyed room only to scowl again. "Damn powers…damn portal." He growled standing up. "Damn-"

He bedroom door was blasted down as two figures jumped into the rubble that was once his door and trinkets that were once a part of his room. "Danny!" the blue figure yelled in alarm, lowering a fully charged ecto-gun at the floor. "What was that? A ghost?" she asked, looking around quickly as if she should spot the 'ghost' that caused all this damage.

The larger figure in orange quickly bellowed out. "Yeah, was it? If it was I'll catch it and rip it apart- molecule by molecule!" he boasted, accidentally firing the bazooka he currently held, the blast zipping right past Danny's head, missing him by a mere few inches. The teen didn't even flinch; the only thing about him that changed was his expression.

-"parents" Danny finished, his hands quickly balling into tight fist as he glared at his mother and father. _They didn't even ask if I was okay. Ghost come first, family last it seems._ He thought before snapping at them. "I've had enough!" He growled, jumping off the bed, which was the only thing still intact in the whole room, marching towards them with an eerie grace that wasn't natural for a human, and pushing them both out of his way so he could get out into the hallway.

Both of his jump-suited parents were startled by the amount of strength their son had just shown by push both of them out of the way with one hand each, even causing Jack to

stumble a few steps and almost fall to the ground.

The mother, Maddie Fenton, was the first to recover from her shock and rounded on her son who was already descending down the stairs on the other end of the hall. "And what was that supposed to mean, young man?" she scolded, following after her fuming child. "Get back here right now Daniel Fenton. That was very rude of you to push us like that!"

Danny had already reached the front door of the house by the time his mother finished talking. The teen stopped with the door half way open, not even bothering to turn around and address his parents as he spoke with pure hatred in his voice.

"It's all your fault." He growled, eyes flashing green. "It's your fault I'm like this. That I'm a friendless little freak." He turned his head to glare at his parents over his shoulder, his eyes still glowing brightly in the dark house. "I'm done. Good bye." He said before turning back to the door and stepping out, shutting the door behind him with a firm bang the echoed around the empty street.

And just to make sure he bought himself some time to get away, he melted the doorknob and lock to the frame with some of his ecto-energy.

He immediately started to walk down the sidewalk and into a nearby alleyway before ducking inside and turning invisible. He stayed there and peaked around the corner towards his former home, to see his parents finally get the door open by his mother kicking the door down, shattering the door frame in the process, running out the door, looking around frantically, calling his name and demanding his return.

The teen snorted before letting the white rings appeared around his waist, quickly morphing him into a well known ghost that haunted Amity Park for nearly six months. His now white hair fell over his burning green orbs that show all the hate and anger in his body. He quickly formed a spectral tail and flew up and out of the alley, and into the chilled night air. He paused just over the alley when he heard his parents running over.

"Quick, Maddie! I saw a flash of something over here!" Jack yelled hurriedly to his female partner, darting into the alley that he had previously occupied. When he looked around and saw nothing, he reached up to scratch at his head with confusion. "Huh. I could have sworn…"

Danny didn't hang around to listen to them any more than he had to. Instead he turned and flew up into the air, flying high above the town he once protected, wondering where he should go from there. He could always go into the Ghost Zone, but that would mean going back to Fenton Works, and he had no interest in going anywhere near that place. And the only other way he could get into the Zone was by using Vlad's portal in Wisconsin…wait a second.

Vlad?

The boy simply grinned as an idea suddenly formed in his mind. It was the only place left where he knew he would be accepted, no matter what. With a destination set in mind, he turned and started flying in the direction of Wisconsin, following the highway below that his parents once took to get to the billionaires house. He knew that this would be a long flight, so he made sure to conserve his energy by flying at a fast but steady pace.

As the many hours passed, and the landscape below him change countless times over, it finally settled into huge wide open fields for crops and animals, showing him that he was now with the vicinity of the location he was searching for. The sky was now changing colors slowly, shifting from the midnight blue to lighter shades of color like green, pink orange and yellow; signaling dawn's impending arrival.

At the same time that the sun started peaking over the horizon, a huge castle like mansion appeared as well, telling him that he had finally arrived. Danny finally let a smile come across his tired face as he angled himself down towards the front steps, gliding steadily downwards, his spectral tail flickering behind him in the breeze.

As he got closer to the giant building though, a sudden nervousness started creeping up on him, his mind starting to doubt if this was truly a good idea. He remembered how he and Vlad were arch-enemies, and how they normally hated each other guts. Would Vlad still feel that way? Or would he be able to forgive him in order to gain the son he always wanted?

Five feet from the steps, Danny floated there, debating if he should find somewhere else as he looked upon the towering mansion that gave off an ominous feeling, as if it would swallow him whole.

Danny finally sighed, seeing that he was already here; there would be no point in chickening out now, and decided to get it over with and find out just how Vlad would react. Danny reformed his legs and floated down the final five feet, touching down on the hard steps and morphed back to his human half. Heart pounding in his chest, walk walked the last few steps to the door and knocked a few time before he could back himself out of it.

The teen placed a hard mask on his face as he waited for someone to answer the door. After solid minute passed, and no movement, Danny was wondering if Vlad was even here, and if he should go look elsewhere. But as soon as the teen turned to leave, the door handle jiggle and a click followed as if the door had been unlocked before the door slowly swung open.

"I swear, if it's you Jameson I'm going to ki-" a man in his forties with whitish gray hair that was sleeked back into a ponytail wearing a high class business suit that stood in the doorway, stopped when his eyes finally landed on Danny who was looking up at the man with a blank expression, eyes hard but with a level of nervousness in the blue depths. "Daniel? What on earth are you doing here?"

Danny slowly released a breath he hadn't know he was holding, as he looked his arch-enemy in the eyes. "Does your offer still stand?"

* * *

**End**

**Yeah, just a random one shot I came up with while listening to 'Welcome to my Life' by Simple Plan. No plans to continue, but if someone wishes to adopt it, then ask. I'll consider. **

**Keep looking for Random One-shots (maybe the rare two-shots) that I'll add to this.**

**RaeSoul**


End file.
